Gutrot
Gutrot is the Infinity's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a black outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears a gas mask over his mouth, indicating that his species is not immune to the gases he emits. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence TBA History Gutrot was unlocked by Bowman 10,000 in his title episode Bowman 10,000 (Episode). In The Black Scythe, Gutrot nearly defeated Black Scythe, but was unsuccessful when Black Scythe deactivated the Infinity. Powers and Abilities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Such gases include the following: *'Sulphur Dioxide' **Sulphur dioxide is a highly combustible and toxic gas, with a very pungent smell that can be used as a form of tear gas. *'Nitrous Oxide '(commonly known as laughing gas) **Laughing gas can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. *'Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether '(also known as Sevoflurane) **Sevoflurane is normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. *One of the gases he can use has acidic properties. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone; this knowledge seems to be innate since Bryce as Gutrot did not need to think about which compound to use directly after transforming, indicating that like when he turns into Grey Matter, he may not fully understand what he is doing from his personal view. Furthermore, he also seems very intelligent in general. Gutrot's use of pheromone gas also demonstrates some degree of biological knowledge, given that he understood a species enough to create a gas that specifically targeted it. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to Gutrot's gases, mainly through the use of a gas mask or insulation. Although it has not been shown, Gutrot is not immune to his own gasses, so removing his gas mask would make him vulnerable. It is also is a very open spot, so a strong opponent could potentially rip it off. Appearances *''The Black Scythe'' (first appearance) Gallery BBO Gutrot.png|Gutrot Trivia *Gutrot's name is a reference to "Rotgut", a name shared by several fictional characters. Rotgut is also a Prohibition-era slang term for homemade alcoholic beverages, in reference to his power to mix chemicals inside himself. *Gutrot is based on the Pokemon Koffing, which is Derrick J. Wyatt's favorite Pokemon. *Chemistry was actually one of Bryce's best subjects, so he can kind of understand what he's doing as Gutrot. *Believe it or not, I actually unpixled this one myself.